Hidden Fears
by Heart's Fate
Summary: Who would have thought the Ice Princess could get afraid? ChadxSharpay hinted to.


**Distribution:** Ask and you shall recieve.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters used in this piece of work, I also don't own the play 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' William Shakespeare wrote it. I just used a few lines for this piece.

**Author Notes:** I also wrote a Chad/Sharpay drabble if any one is interested. It's at my livejournal, the link to it is http//xtreme-tension. livejournal. com/5705. html. Just take out the spaces. Since it was so short I didn't want to post it to here. But I hope you like this one. And don't forget to tell me what you thought about it.

* * *

**Hidden Fears**

I sighed in frustration. From the moment this project had been assigned and I was forced to work with him, I just knew it was going to be horrible. To be paired up with a lunk head basketball player was a punishment worse then death, and at this moment I would have given anything to be dead.

"Are you going to work or not?" I snapped, tapping my finger against the book on the table in front of me.

He rolled his eyes, "What are we working on?"

I just wanted to slap him, "Weren't you paying attention in English, Danforth?" I paused, waiting to see if he'd try and defend himself. I wasn't disappointed and interrupted him. "I know you were to busy sleeping and when you were awake you were more focused on looking up McKessey's skirt to really pay attention."

It felt so satisfying to see the death glare he was giving me.

"Listen Ice Woman..."

I waved off whatever else he had wanted to say. "I want to get this over with ok. I don't want to have to stay at your house any longer then I have to. So the sooner we can get this done the better and happier I'll be." I smiled at him.

"Does everything need to be about you?" He asked, obviously missing my point.

I pretended to think about, looking him directly in the eye from across the table and nodded "As a matter of fact it does."

"You're impossible."

I shrugged, "I know. Now can we please get this over with?"

Chad let out an exaggerated sigh, "What do we have to do?"

Did he really need to be this dense? "We have to do the skit Darbus assigned us."

"What skit?"

I grabbed my pen from the table and tapped his forehead, "Pay attention in Drama class and you'd know. We were assigned to memorize and perform Act 2, Scene 2 of A Midsummer's Night Dream from where Demetrius and Helena enter. It's due Tuesday."

I really had to contain my laughter as Chad looked more confused the usual. With a roll of my eyes, I pushed a sheet of paper in front of him. "You'll be reading Demetrius' lines."

"I know that." He grumbled, looking over the sheet. "I don't get this."

"You wouldn't." I huffed, pushing hair from my shoulder. "It's not that hard."

"We just have to memorize this?"

"Not just memorize, we are acting this little scene out in front of the class."

He shrugged, "Whatever" Danforth's attention shifted to the closed door leading to the back. "It's raining.

Can I kill him now? I don't care if it's raining outside. Why did I have to spend my Saturday afternoon doing this stupid project with him? "Can you just be quiet so that we can learn the lines and get this over with?"

He mumbled something along the lines; "you're the one who keeps talking."

Two hours quickly flew by and as much as I hate to admit it Chad was pretty dedicated to learning his lines. As the time went on I could hear him muttering the lines of Demetrius under his breath.

"Are you ready?" He blinked, looking up at me.

"What?"

"To start working on the skit itself. I told you we aren't just going to speak these lines."

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled, standing up and walking over to me.

"I love thee not, therefore purse me not." Chad began, walking hurriedly from the dining room to the living, looking around lividly as I followed. "Where is Lysander and fair Hermia? The one I'll slay, the other slayeth me. Thou told'st me they were stolen unto this wood; And here am I, wode within this wood, because I cannot meet my Hermia. Hence, get thee gone, and follow me no more." Although I wouldn't openly admit it. Chad isn't a bad an actor. He was able to capture the voice of the character.

"Ahem" Chad coughed, waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked.

"What?"

Chad smirked, "Your line princess."

I scowled, "Don't call me that." The smirk on his face just openly grew. Brushing some stray blonde hair from my face, I took a breath to get in character. Helena wasn't my favorites but like any good actress I knew how to portray my role.

"You draw me, yo hard-hearted adamant; But yet you draw not iron, for my hea-Ah!" The loud rumbling outside frightened me, I stared wide eye towards the window.

"Something wrong?" Chad asked, a little hint of amusement in his voice.

"No." I replied simply, pointedly ignoring him as I made my way towards the window. When had it gotten so dark? As the lightening flashed and the loud crackle sounded through the house again, I couldn't help but jump back away from the window nearly falling on my butt from doing so, a shriek slipping from my lips before I could stop it.

Chad laughed, stopping to stand beside me. "Afraid of a little thunderstorm?" He asked, extending his hand to help me up. I let him do so resentfully.

"Sharpay Evans is afraid of nothing." I was lying through my teeth but he didn't need to know that.

Danforth looked me over, crossing his arms over his chest. "Right and that's why you shrieked two times since this storm started."

"I did no such thi-" Stupid thunder. We rarely got rain and on the occasions that we did more often then I would have liked it ended up being a thunderstorm. I don't mind the rain and I don't mind the lightening but I just can't stand the thunder. I jumped again as the thunder clapped, almost like it was taunting me.

Danforth continued to laugh, "Sit down, seeing as you don't have your head in the game we can take a little break."

"We need to get this done." I replied, sitting down on the couch nonetheless. Danforth sat down next to me not long after.

"We have all weekend Evans. It's only," He glanced at the clock hanging from the wall, "four in the afternoon. The storm shouldn't last much longer. We can wait it out and then practice the skit. If not we always have tomorrow and Monday."

Was he being nice to me? I couldn't help but eye him suspiciously. Didn't he have more important things to do like hang out with his basketball buddies or McKessey? He smirked, settling more comfortably on the couch and turned on the television set. Maybe spending a day or two with Danforth wouldn't be so bad.

"Who would have thought the Ice Princess was afraid of a little thunder?"

But then again I could always be wrong.

**End**


End file.
